Más sabrosa que una ponta
by otk.chn
Summary: No sabes como ha ocurrido, pero ella se ha alejado y la quieres de tu lado, no sabes que le dirás, o como actuarás, pero ahora te sientes más seguro al hablarle en aquél café.


**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

**Más sabrosa que una ponta**

_Capitulo Único_

* * *

¿Cuántas veces no deseaste que ella siguiese yendo a tus prácticas?

¿O siquiera poder tú ir a ver las suyas?

¿No te parece ilógico que se alejase de ti porque eres un jodido arrogante…y que de repente ella sea toda una artista en el campo del tenis?

¿Te has puesto a pensar, que desde que volviste todos se comportan diferentes contigo cuando ella está cerca?

Debe ser que lo han notado al igual que tu, ella es tan deliciosa a la vista como lo es la ponta en tu garganta… pero… ¿te has dado cuenta en cómo te mira cuando "piensa" que no la observas?

Si, se que lo has notado, no eres muy entrado en el tema de las chicas, el sexo y las relaciones, pero notas algo que se parece mucho al afecto con el que te miran mamá o Nanako, y aun así se siente diferente, porque no crees que sea algo tan de familia, y más bien **sí** algo como lo que se ve en aquella novelas rosa que ven tu padre y aquellas dos mujeres cada tarde, aquellas que tratan de romance y aventuras.

* * *

Ahora vas a ver sus prácticas cada vez que tiene, sabes que ella se pone nerviosa cuando vas, y eso te hace pensar que tal vez ella aun no te olvida.

Momoshiro y Ann lo han notado, notan como los ojos se te desvían hacia la dirección en donde ella se dirige, aunque estés en prácticas no puedes evitar que tus ojos giren hacia ella y la recorran recelosos, sientes que te pertenece, ¡_pero joder_!, sabes que no te atreves ni en mil años a acercarte a menos que ella no lo haga primero.

* * *

Ese día has decidido ir a por un café, sólo, no necesitas de nadie más, quieres pensar en algo para volver a hablar con ella porque no lo aguantas mas, por encima de tu ___cabrón_ orgullo, está tu satisfacción personal, y sabes que ella hace parte de eso, aunque no lo quieras admitir.

Al llegar allí te das cuenta de que ella está en una mesa frente al balcón del café, se ve –y de milagro no lo niegas- hermosa, lleva ese vestido color rosa que le ha dado su abuela el día de su cumpleaños, realmente te encanta verla con ese vestido.

Sin dejarte ver te vas acercando, no sabes muy bien que le dirás, o como actuaras, pero su aire de tristeza te produce curiosidad y de repente mientras sales al balcón donde ella se encuentra comienza a llover, y la ves temblar, pero ella a ti no te ve aun, y mucho menos habrá notado el nerviosismo con el que caminas. Te sientas en su mesa y como quien no quiere la cosa, le dices aclarando tu garganta:

- Ryusaki, hola- Se nota lo nerviosa que le has puesto y de repente te sientes más seguro…aun no sabes cómo continuar, ni que decir, ni cómo actuar, pero te sientes más seguro.

-Sakuno- Aquella voz temblorosa te recuerda a que has venido, suena herida pero aclarativa.

-Debes tener frio, _Sakuno_- Te has quitado de encima el abrigo otoñal y se la has puesto sobre los hombros.- Quiero _comentarte_ algo, y no creo que pueda esperar.-

-Echizen-kun –Eso sí que ha herido tu orgullo, y por encima de tu orgullo, tu satisfacción personal- yo... no creo que sea tan urgente como para que lo tengas que decir bajo la lluvia-  
- Es importante- Te empiezas a imponer contra su presencia, y sabes que la estas empezando a cagar. -Serán 15 minutos- Suavizas.

- Mou- ¿Notaste como dudó?...Claro que lo notaste- Hai

- Volvamos a las practicas- Que _baka_ eres.

-¿A las de los domingos?-

-Hai, betsuni.

-He…mejorado…-Ella baja sus ojos y ya no te mira…revuelve su café.-_ Pero eso no lo notaste.-_ Te enoja porque lo has notado, con eso ya no puedes tener una excusa para verla cada domingo.

- Lo noté….el problema es que no te dejas ver para felicitarte, o siquiera preguntarte como lo has conseguido- Sonrió, nunca había hablado tanto, ni dicho tantas cosas con tan poco, la ves sonrojarse, no te has delatado del todo, pero ella ya ha cedido.

Te ha visto acercarte poco a poco pero no se aleja, creo que estas a punto de besarla, pero nunca lo has hecho y te sientes incomodo, después sientes que ella aparte de ceder mentalmente ante tus falsas disculpas, cede también físicamente y se te acerca, te roza con sus labios y sientes que algo se muere y luego renace por dentro de tu organismo, son como miles de twist serve en tu estomago, pero más que hacerte vomitar, te hacen sentir nervioso e impaciente, y eres tu quien esta vez la rosa a ella.

Y joder que se siente muy bien…hace poco no maldecías… y aunque esto es agradable te va más maldecir por lo delicioso que se siente recorrer con tu lengua la suya, que bendecir porque, _¡joder!_, ese sabor lo has probado antes, y se parece mucho a la ponta de naranja, ¿o cereza? No recuerdas cual es el sabor del que toma ella, pero piensas que la uva es mucho mejor en cuanto a las sodas, y el sabor de ella lo prefieres por encima de la ponta.

-Iniciemos otra vez las practicas- oyes a lo lejos como te susurra mientras se sonríe contra tus labios. No esperabas este desenlace, pero te agrada como ha quedado todo al final.

* * *

Es una adaptación, más bien, algo completamente ajeno a lo que alguna vez cree, que tiene el mismo nombre y el contenido es mucho menos "canon", esto es más de la personalidad de ellos dos, aunque no estoy para nada convencida con sus personalidades al final. )


End file.
